


I Could See Him

by Merfilly



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Deathfic, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyra, at that final moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could See Him

So many nights, I could see his face. I could see his glittering eyes. I could still hear his voice like a razor over my skin, pulling at every essence of my soul.

Too many times, sleeping and thinking it's that world, and he's there, that I'm shaping my life to be just like him because it means I'll survive.

Should've known my dreams were as full of dope as Johns was.

I can see him now, see the shine in his eyes, but being like him didn't make me survive.

Didn't do anything but bring me here to die.


End file.
